


Chains And Sex

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is showing Meredith around hell which leads to the couple getting rather raunchy in one of the dungeons when Meredith gets a rather naughty idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains And Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me & are not mine.

Ever since Meredith discovered her husband was the king of hell, she'd been rather all too excited to want to show him up most loyalty and devotion. Feeling that he would get bored of her fast and not want her anymore. However, this was untrue. Crowley was not about to let a beautiful woman such as herself slip through his fingers. He found her adorable and quite brave. Also he'd been wanting her and craving her ever since the apocalypse. Hating himself for pushing her away and sending her off like that. But, with the Winchester's fighting the Leviathan's, Crowley had whisked her away to his kingdom down in hell. It was safer here for her. Though there were places she was not allowed. Crowley smiled proudly as he led his queen through some of the more safer corridors and showed her around. He watched her body move, hips, the way her lips parted as she gazed around at everything. The way her hands clung to his arm. The redhead looked around. She let go of his arm at one point and went to one of the doors that were shut. 

"What are these rooms for?" Meredith wanted to know, quirking an eyebrow and thumbing at the door.

"These are where I keep prisoners locked up. Runaways and demons who try to escape to Earth", Crowley told her, waving his hand and making the door unlock instantly. 

The door swung open and revealed a dark lit room with chains on the walls. Meredith was feeling playful as she turned to look at Crowley. A twinkle in her eye. Crowley caught her glance. Meredith smiled and gestured towards the room. 

"Is that all you use the rooms for?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" Though the demon smirked at her, loving the playful look she was giving him. 

Meredith walked to him and smiled, running her hands down his shoulders and chest and leaned in, kissing against his mouth. Her fingers curled against his jacket. She felt Crowley suck in a breath as she kissed him but once he got his bearings back, he nipped and sucked on her lips. Pulling her to him as he kissed her deeply. Meredith pulled away from the kiss and walked away from him. His brown eyes brightened in arousal as he watched her. 

"I think they could have another purpose", Meredith smiled at him, giving him a seductive look. She wasn't sure why but she was suddenly getting very naughty thoughts. Ideas of what they could get up to with those chains. The images of him making love to her while she was chained down. The idea of his hands and mouth on her made her hot and bothered. She loved the idea. Making her excited. 

Crowley gave her a smoldering stare as he stalked towards her, "Do you now?" He chuckled. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, he was surprised but very pleased all the same and he loved it. He didn't need to ask to know what his queen was thinking though. He saw her naughty thoughts and he approved. 

Meredith nodded and blushed brightly. She went to run but he poofed in front of her, licking his lips and pulling her into the dungeon. He clicked his fingers and the door swung shut behind them. Crowley smirked. He let her go and she backed towards the corner. He stalked towards her again, a devlish grin on his face. Meredith laughed softly and tried to get by him but he moved and caught her again. He lovingly nuzzled against her neck, nipping at her skin. Meredith groaned loudly. Crowley ran his tongue along her neck and nibbled against her throat. Meredith threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. He smirked and took her over to the wall, plopping her down on the floor. Meredith wiggled against him, playfully trying to get free. She laughed but Crowley put all his weight on her. He pressed his face to her chest, using his teeth to undo the buttons of her shirt. He pulled it from her with a growl, making Meredith writhe and moan. His growls aroused her. His fingers removed her bra a second later. He roughly kissed her as he placed her wrists in the chains on the wall. He ran his hands down her legs and removed her shoes and socks, tossing them aside, undoing her jeans, he roughly removed her pants from her. Leaving her in only her undies. Crowley backed away from her, standing up and removing his jacket, socks and shoes. Meredith smiled up at him. 

"Is that all my king has planned for me?" She asked. 

"Oh, I have more than just that planned for you darling", Crowley spoke, pulling his tie from him and unbuttoning his shirt, "I can't deny my queen when she's feeling playful, now can I?" He gave her another smoldering look.

Meredith writhed against the wall, feeling aroused as he took off his belt. He walked towards her once more and stood over her. He got down on his knees and placed the belt around her waist and pulled her to him. Crowley captured her lips in a hungry kiss. He held the belt around her with one hand, his other hand moving to her breasts. He cupped her right breast and in his hand, caressing and groping it. Running his thumb over her nipple and pinching it til it was touch sensitive. Meredith moaned against his mouth, writhing once more. The demon chuckled and held the belt with both hands again as he sucked on her skin, worshiping her body with his mouth. He bit into her skin, leaving bite marks on her shoulder and neck. 

"You are mine", Crowley growled into her skin.

Meredith sighed with a pleasured groan as his mouth bit and kissed her throat and skin. He buried his face against her breasts, groping and sucking on them with his mouth. He nibbled lightly on her nipples, making her squirm and scream. He let go of the belt, wanting his hands on her. Meredith writhed and playfully still continued to try to get free of him. Crowley pushed her against the wall, though making sure to never hurt her. He would never hurt his lover. 

"Don't make be rough with you", He chuckled in a whisper, loving her feistyness. 

"What if I want you to be?" Meredith suggested, moving as best she could to kiss against his jaw, moving to nuzzle his face with hers. 

Crowley groaned as she kissed him, loving her affection and her words. She could make him come undone so quickly. Her words made him want her. He moved his hands down her body and kissed down her stomach. Running his hands down her legs, squeezing her thighs. He knew every inch of her. Knew every touch she liked. He pulled her undies down with his mouth and heard her give another scream of pleasure. He loved hearing her moans and screams. He could feel his cock become hard as he gazed down at her naked form that was bound by chains. He could see she was getting wet. Her gray eyes gazed up at him and she tried to move away from him as she sat up. He stood and removed his pants and underwear. Undoing his shirt last, giving her a smoldering look as he did so. 

"Come to daddy", Crowley replied, stalking towards her. 

Meredith could feel herself growing wetter as he spoke. Crowley crawled on top of her seconds later. Her body ached for him as he spread her legs apart, his tongue teasing against her entrance. Meredith slipped her legs up onto his shoulders and Crowley buried his face against her, his mouth eating her out. Tongue licking her walls but giving her no release. Meredith threw her head back and screamed louder. Pleasure and arousal consuming her. 

"Fuck!" Meredith yelled as her throat became hot and tight.

Crowley growled again, feeling himself getting wet. He wanted to have her. He couldn't take it anymore. He gently removed her legs from his shoulders to his waist and roughly entered her. Meredith bucked her hips, pressing herself against him as much as she could. Crowley smirked, thrusting against her and kissing every inch of her that he could manage to reach. He marked her with love bites. Making sure everyone knew she was his. Meredith wanted to move her arms but she could feel the restraints keeping her in place and she writhed beneath her husband, loving the rough pace. 

"You look beautiful my queen, writhing under your king", Crowley spoke, nuzzling her neck and burying his face to her shoulder. 

Meredith pressed her legs against him, digging her heels into his back to fasten the pace but Crowley ignored her pleas for release. He smirked against her skin as his fingers entwined in her hair. He pulled her hair a bit roughly, exposing her neck and trailing his tongue along her throat. Meredith gave another scream of pleasure. She panted, wanting to run her hands over him. The torture of not being able to have her hands on him was driving her crazy. 

"Crowley", Meredith breathed, "Crowley, please", she begged. 

The demon chuckled as he kissed her passionately, nibbling at her lips, "Oh my love, I love hearing you say my name", he whispered against her mouth, he cupped her face in his hands as he continued his deliberate pace against her, "Say it again for your king?" He kissed her passionately once more, deepening the kiss. 

"Crowley", Meredith murmured against his mouth, loving his lips on hers, feeling the warm of his mouth on her cheek and jaw, "My king", she moaned as she could feel herself coming undone more and more. 

"Meredith, my beautiful queen", Crowley grasped her breasts with his mouth once more. 

He could feel his wife getting wetter and wetter. He could feel her wanting release. The climax was building for him as well. He thrusted a few more times, roughly and deeply. Meredith wiggled and writhed, moaning loudly. The chains she was bound to rattled and clinked. She came a few moments later as he gave her her release. Crowley bit into her shoulder as he came soon after. He panted, clicking his fingers and releasing her from her bounds. Her arms ached from them being over her head and she wrapped them around her husband as he laid against her. The two laid down onto the floor together, feeling the cold stone beneath them. Meredith shivered but moved into his warmth. The king of hell smirked down at her and after a few minutes pulled out of her to keep from laying directly on her. She sat up, clinging to him. Crowley smiled at her, moving her hair out of her face and clicked his fingers. 

They were in his bedroom a second later, their clothes in a pile on the floor. Meredith found herself laying in silk sheets. They were nice and warm on her skin. Crowley placed his arm around her waist and laid her back onto the bed beside him. He moved to lean over her, kissing her softly. He stroked her cheek. Meredith smiled at his gentleness. Her breath regulating back to normal. He watched her as she looked up at him tiredly. 

"That was amazing", Meredith breathed, laughing and smiling at him.

"You are quite adventurous my darling", Crowley chuckled.

"I wanted you to see that I was. To show you that I loved you", Meredith ran her fingers down his chest, "I didn't want to seem boring to you".

"You could never be boring to me", Crowley told her, cupping her chin, "You're mine, Meredith. And only mine. I love you too much to let you go", he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed contentedly.

Meredith smiled at him, loving his closeness. She moved into his touch as he wrapped her in his arms. She closed her eyes burying her face to his neck, "That was rather kinky", she admitted with a smile, "I quite liked it". She was glad he loved the idea and she knew to be sure to tell him what else she was thinking from now on. 

"As did I", Crowley licked his lips and flowered her face with warm kisses, "I like seeing you enjoying things as much as I do".

He spoiled her with kisses until she fell asleep in his arms. He protectively held her and stroked her curls. Having enjoyed making love to her in such a way. He made a mental note to be sure to ask her what other ideas she wanted to try. Crowley had loved her fantasies and knew they were sure to get up to quite a few of them while he kept her here in his home for a while. He looked forward to it.


End file.
